virginiagleeclubfandomcom-20200215-history
New Dominions
]] The New Dominions is the oldest co-ed a cappella group at the University of Virginia in Charlottesville, Virginia. Founded in 1990, the completely student-run group performs a diverse repertoire of vocal music within the University community, around Charlottesville, and along the East Coast. The group has been nominated for Favorite Mixed Collegiate Group in the 2010 A Cappella Community Awards of the Contemporary A Cappella Society, and a track from the group's 2006 recording Almost Awesome was included in the Voices Only 2007 a cappella anthology. History The New Dominions, often referred to by University students as the "NewDos", was founded in 1990 by Stephen Murray, Joanna Parsons, and founding musical director and Virginia Glee Club member Burt Kann, students at the University of Virginia. The group was initially designed to teach first years the basics of a cappella singing so that they could audition for existing a cappella groups around Grounds; however, the New Dominions quickly abandoned this idea and became the University’s premier co-ed a cappella group. Today, the group holds auditions each semester that are open to all interested students at the University of Virginia. Notable alumni of the New Dominions include founding member John Edgar Park, the host of Make: television, and Vivion Smith, founding vocalist of alternative rock band Juniper Lane. Performances The New Dominions hosts a concert at the University of Virginia at the end of every semester that represents the culmination of the semester's work. Every year, the University’s Fall Break is reserved for “Fall Roll”, a trip taken by the New Dominions that involves touring and performing at various East Coast colleges and universities. Additionally, the group performs throughout each semester around Grounds (namely, the Rotunda Sing at the beginning of the Fall semester, the Lighting of the Lawn at the end of the fall semester, and several "dorm sings" in first year dorms throughout both the fall and spring semesters), at fundraising events in and around Charlottesville, and at private parties and events. Discography The New Dominions record and release a CD approximately every two years. Since 1990, the group has released eighteen CDs, including the latest, Porch Time (2013). The New Dominions currently record with James Gammon of James Gammon Productions in Charlottesville, Virginia. The group's recordings include: * After Hours (2018) * No Context (2016) * 23 Degrees (2014) * Porch Time (2013) * Boxer Breakfast (2011) * Tip Your Barista (2010) * Exit Only (2008) * Almost Awesome (2006) * Ya Heard? (2005) * Your Mom (2003) * Live and Let Da (2001) * whatthehellhappened? (2000) * Ten Years of… * Boxed or Hung? * Just a Little Crime * Bon Time (1994) * Salamander (1993) * By Default (1992) Members Gallery 1994-corks-newdos-colonnadesing.png|Curt Alt with the NewDos, Colonnade Sing 1994-corks-newdos.jpg|John Edgar Park with the NewDos, spring 1993 prospective students event 1994-corks-newdos-group.png|New Dominions, 1994 Corks and Curls References External links *[http://www.newdominions.com/ The New Dominions] *James Gammon Productions Category:UVA a cappella groups Category:University of Virginia choirs Category:1990 establishments